The present disclosure relates generally to information handling systems, and more particularly to the display of web-based graphical user interfaces for managing information handling systems.
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Information handling systems are sometimes provided using a multi-devices chassis that house multiple computing devices. These types of information handling systems may allow for local management of their computing devices via a Keyboard Video Mouse (KVM) feature that allows an embedded controller in the multi-devices chassis to provide images generated by any of the computing devices for display on a display device that is locally connected to the multi-device chassis via the KVM feature. These types of information handlings systems often include a chassis management controller that is represented in the information handling system as one of the computing devices. The chassis management controller may be configured to provide a chassis management controller Command Line Interface (CLI) such as, for example, the Remote Access Controller Administrator (RACADM) available from Dell Inc. of Round Rock, Tex., United States, which allows a user to interact with the chassis management controller via the display of the chassis management controller CLI on the locally-connected display device in substantially the same manner as discussed above for the images generated by any of the other computing devices. However, chassis management controllers are now being provided with web-based graphical user interfaces that allow users to interact with the chassis management controller via a network (e.g., the Internet), but those web-based graphical user interfaces are inaccessible locally due to limitations in the image provisioning techniques discussed above.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide an improved web-based graphical user interface display system.